I Wanna Be With You
by MarielleAine
Summary: WARNING: Mimato Try not to flame! thanx! ~Kari~


### "I Wanna Be With You" (my Mimato)

By: ~Kari~

Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon or this song! Mandy Moore owns it! She sings it! But lets pretend it's Mimi's song k? K!

Also, you know me, It hurts my self-confidence to be flamed. I'm not saying you can't, I'm just saying, Please try not to. Thanks cuz I know it probably stinks.

The ever-popular Mimi Tackichawa walked onto the stage of her 50th concert. All around the world she was known as a singing sensation, but to her friends the digidestined she was just good old Mimi that they had been through the digiworld with. Mimi sighed as she looked down into the audience and saw the face of her boyfriend. She waved and smiled, he gave her a thumbs up. He was so sweet, and so handsome, she smiled wider and then blew a kiss back to Matt. They had been going out since she had returned to Japan at the age of 14. They had been together 6 years already! They were both very busy each was very famous in the musical department. It seemed that almost all of the digidestined had become famous. Tai had become a famous Soccer Player, his fiancé Sora was a famous Tennis Player. Joe was a world known doctor, very skilled. Izzy (young as he was) was president of a large computer company that almost everyone used. Yolei was the vice president of Izzy's company and also his girlfriend. T.K. was a famous basketball player already and he was only 18! Kari hadn't really become famous herself she was heard a lot about because she was dating T.K. and was Tai's little sister. Davis…..well Davis he um…. He's in prison for attempted murder on T.K. that's how he became famous. Cody was too young to really become famous but was beginning to master Kendo and who knows? He could be famous for that one day. Then there was Mimi and Matt. Mimi became a world famous singer (duh) and Matt was in a famous music group. Some how the digidestined stayed together. All around the world people knew about them, how funny it was that they were all friends (well Davis wasn't their friend, no one likes him) and most had become famous! This is what Mimi was thinking just before her concert. As she walked further onto the stage and to the middle the crowd cheered. "Hey everyone!!! Thank you for coming to My concert!" she said, everyone especially Matt cheered louder. "OK this first song is I Wanna Be With You, it's a new song no one as heard yet so this is like a little sneak preview for you! Anyway this is song was written for my boyfriend Matt Ishida, everyone give it up for Matt!" Everyone clapped as Matt blushed. Mimi began her song:

I try but I can't seem to get myself to think of anything but you  
Your breath on my face your warm, gentle kiss I taste the truth, I taste the truth  
We know what I came here for  
So I won't ask for more 

CHORUS  
I wanna be with you  
If only for a night  
To be the on who's in your arms to hold you tight  
I wanna be with you  
There's nothing more to say  
There's nothing else I want more than to feel this way  
I wanna be with you 

So I'll hold you tonight like I would if you were mine to hold forevermore  
And I'll savor each touch that I've wanted so much to feel before, to feel before  
How beautiful it is  
Just to be like this 

CHORUS 

I wanna be with you

If only for a night

To be the one who's in you arms to hold you tight

I wanna be with you

There's nothing more to say 

There's nothing else I want more than to feel this way

I wanna be with you

Oh, baby  
I can't fight this feeling anymore (anymore)  
Drives me crazy when I try to  
So call my name and take my hand  
Can you make my wish, baby, your command (command)?  
Yeah 

CHORUS 

I wanna be with you

If only for a night

To be the one who's in your arms to hold you tight

I wanna be with you

There's nothing more to say

There's nothing else I want more than to feel this way

I wanna be with you

Oh yeah  
I wanna be with you  
Wanna be with you, ooo, yeah  
I wanna be, I wanna be  
I wanna be I wanna be 

I wanna be baby..

As Mimi finished up her song everyone cheered and Matt came up on stage with flowers and gave her a kiss. Mimi was ecstatic that her song went so well and everyone loved it. All of a sudden Matt knelt down and said "Mimi will you marry me?" she heard a bunch of girls go "aw" and "hey! Matt no! you want to marry me!" she grabbed her microphone and said "YES!!!" They exchanged "I love you" 's and kissed the whole audience was silent then a huge cheer went up led by Sora and Tai and the other digidestined.

THE END

Ya ya I know it got corny! So sue me! WAIT DON'T I TAKE THAT BACK!!! Anyway R & R but remember my fragile self-confidence while doing so. Thanks!

~Kari~


End file.
